The Jealous Type
by KelsiMellark
Summary: One-shot. Post-MJ but pre-epilouge. Peeta never knew Katniss was the jealous type but he was about to find out. I suck at summaries, better story inside, I promise. Sorry for the typos if any I was rushing it : Pleas R & R :D


A/N: Another Everlark one-shot. It's been forever since I wrote one. I hope someone missed me I got inspired to write after seeing my babies win the mtv movie awards. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games series. I just love them.

It's been a while since Peeta Mellark slept in his own house. He recently moved in with Katniss because they figured that the nightmares were kept more at bay if they were together, protecting each other. During that span of time of them living under one roof, nothing merely happens. They both had routines to follow, things to do to keep their minds off things that are not meant to be remembered. Although Peeta doesn't want to admit it, he's kind of bummed that he's not able to regain his old relationship with Katniss but of course he doesn't want to rush anything either. They are friends of course. His episodes only come rarely now, only when triggered but he gets to control it now. They are now coping up, with Peeta being busy in the bakery, Katniss hunting and sometimes designing clothes Cinna wasn't able to finish (She's kind of good at it since she's been practicing) and Haymitch caring for his geese. Slowly, they started coming back to life, learning how to laugh at random things again and smile occasionally despite all their losses.

"Morning Katniss" Peeta greeted his 'friend' as Katniss came tumbling down the stairs.

"You didn't wake me up." She faked a pout but turned it around quickly as she smelled breakfast.

"Pancakes with chocolate ice cream and strawberries on top." Peeta ignored her comment, instead gave her the treat.

"Mmm. Thanks Peeta." She smiled genuinely before digging in.

"No problem. Hey, I need to go. I have a long day ahead in the bakery."

"What? No breakfast? C'mon, you should eat first." Katniss pulled him towards her but to no avail. He instead just stifled a laugh.

"I work in a bakery Katniss, where I can eat all day. I can manage." He kissed the top of her head before heading out the door. Katniss was now left to herself eating the stack of pancakes.

Katniss decided she doesn't need to go hunting yet, there's more than enough from yesterday. Instead she flipped her sketch pad and started to design some clothes. Everybody knows she sucked at it at first but she was really persistent and even went to designing lessons. Gradually, she improved but it still needs a little work. By lunch time, Katniss decided she drop by the bakery remembering Peeta didn't bother to eat breakfast and must be starving. She prepared some stew, a recipe she learned from Greasy Sae. After cooking, she took a shower and threw on a pair of faded denim shorts and a casual baby blue top with ruffles on its short sleeves. She matched it with her white sandals. Finally, she brushed her hair and instead of putting it in her signature braid, she decided to let it flow and attached a white hair band. Nobody really knows when Katniss became her girly self but whenever they asked her about it she simply smiles and shrugs it off.

Katniss arrives ten minutes later, holding a brown paper bag filled with hot stew. She peaked in the store where Peeta's table is located trying to look for any signs of him but instead she saw a tall blonde sitting across the table. Her brows immediately furrowed at what she saw as she held the paper bag a little tighter… her knuckles turning white. Next to the blonde was a smiling Peeta! He flashed the smile Katniss only saw when he was with her. She felt her heart drop. The blonde turned slightly letting her pearly whites show to Katniss. She was sure new here. Katniss never saw her face in her whole life, not even during the war. She continued to spy on them until she couldn't take it anymore. Did they do what she just thinks they did? They hugged each other! In front of her! How could Peeta do this to her? She thought he loved him all this time but instead he skipped breakfast to flirt with some dirty blonde! Katniss couldn't take the tears anymore. She ran away. Ran and ran to no particular direction. When she finally reached their home, she crashed herself into their bed. Their bed! It hurts to even think about how she's been sleeping with a man (Technically sleeping next to a man) she thought was hers when all this time that was what happening behind her back. Her eyes were blurry because of so many tears. She didn't cry like this since Prim died which was more than a year ago. She stood up, slowly; she went to the phone located near the kitchen. The kitchen… where Peeta baked. Oh Peeta! She cried even harder if that was possible.

Not even knowing what to do she dialed a phone number she memorized by heart. Johanna Mason's number. After everything that has happened, Katniss and Johanna finally got the idea of being friends. Johanna is now happy with a guy named Harry. Ever since Harry came into Johanna's life, she started to smile more… most of all; she started to believe in love again. She and Katniss are like teen agers some times, talking over the phone all day about how lucky they are to have Harry and Peeta. Johanna is he only living person who knows Katniss' love for Peeta. Sure everyone can see it but only to Johanna did Katniss admit it… well besides Haymitch.

"Hello?" Johanna beamed through the phone.

"He-hell-oo… J-j-jo-hanna…" Katniss tried to talk but only ended up sobbing more.

"Omy… Katniss? Is that you? What happened to you?" an alarmed Johanna was about ready to kill anyone for her knew found best friend—sister.

"P-pe-ee-tuh… he…" She tried to look for her inner Mockingjay, but she can't.

"Oh, sweetheart! You poor thing! Do you want me to come over?" Johanna was crushed from what she heard. Katniss took a deep breath to contain herself.

"No. I can handle this. I just want to talk." She replied more composed than before.

"Okay." Johanna replied.

That night, Katniss didn't even bother to eat dinner. She wasn't really hungry anyway. Instead, after talking to Johanna, she changed into her pajamas although it was only 4 in the afternoon and went to curl herself into a ball. When Peeta arrived from the bakery quickly recognized the mess inside the house. He simply smiled to himself.

"Katniss? I'm home! And I have cheese buns!" A rather giddy Peeta shouted across the hall of their house. After not hearing Katniss' reply, he went up stairs to check on her.

"Katniss? You okay?" He walked over to her and sat on the bed. Her once tear-stained eyes were back to their normal grey color but Peeta can still feel there is something wrong.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Peeta asked, stroking her cheek. She didn't even bother to move away. She wanted to scream at him so bad, to slap him for hurting her so much but she can't. She can't hurt him because she knows it will only hurt her more. Instead, she simply shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Katniss, please… talk to me." Peeta plead

"I'm just tired. I want to sleep now." Her voice hoarse and sharp. There was a sting in it and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Okay, but don't you want to eat dinner first?" Peeta insisted for her to talk

"I'm not hungry Peeta. Can you please… just leave?" Katniss' reply was too harsh and she regretted it immediately but she didn't say sorry. She turned away from him as she closed her eyes. She heard Peeta sigh as he walked away.

The next morning, Katniss woke up with Peeta sleeping lightly next to her. What she saw broke her heart more. Thank goodness there were no nightmares last night or else she won't be able to fall back to sleep. She stood up from the bed and walked out the room. The last thing she wanted was to be close to him. She really doesn't know where this actually leaves them… all she knows is she's hurt. She walked out the front door and sat next to the primroses planted in front of their house. Haymitch walked over to her and patted her on the back.

"What's up sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, rather sober. She looked up at him before picking one primrose.

"Johanna called me." Haymitch continues. The next thing she knew, she was in Haymitch's arms crying like a baby.

"When I'm finally sure I love him this happens." Katniss cried on his shoulder.

"I know sweetheart, it sucks." Haymitch replied "why don't you go hunting to clear your mind? I'll take care of him" Katniss simply nodded her head and walked inside the house to get her boots and jacket.

Peeta woke up minutes after Katniss left to go hunting. But since he didn't know about her trip, he instantly became worried considering she didn't leave a note. He stomped down the stairs to be greeted by Haymitch who's eating the Stew Katniss made from yesterday.

"Where's Katniss?" Peeta asked worried

"She's mad at you, you know." Haymitch gets direct to the point.

"I knew it! But I didn't even do anything!" Peeta replies frantically.

"I dunno. All she told me was she was on her way to surprise you for lunch when she saw you hugging another girl…" Haymitch replies, although his attention was on the stew.

"Oh no. She's nothing Haymitch! I swear! She was one of my new employees at the bakery. She's from four."

"Why are you telling me this? You should go tell Katniss." Haymitch chuckled a little before heading out the door.

Peeta waited nervously for Katniss to be back. He didn't even bother to go to work because he wanted to talk to her right away. It was already 6 in the afternoon when Katniss returned.

"Katniss, we need to talk." Peeta jumps to his feet when he heard the door open. Katniss didn't answer; instead, she just shot him a glare.

"About what Haymitch told me… about yesterday, that was nothing Katniss, really." Peeta began with his speech but Katniss spat "Than what was it Peeta? Tell me."

"She's my new employee in the bakery. She came from four…. And" "Oh great! You have a new employee? More things you didn't tell me!" She rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry, Kat. I just didn't think it was important."

"Well it is to me! You were hugging her!"

"Why are you even making a big deal out of this? You know me better!" Peeta replied

"Because it's a big deal to me! Don't you get it Peeta? I want to be the only one!" Katniss was shocked with her own words but she can't take it back.

"You are the only one…. Wait a minute! Are you jealous?" Peeta smirked, moving closer to her.

"Yes!" She screamed, trying to fight back the tears.

"Katniss, I love you… you know that. You're the only one; no one will ever change that." Peeta was now hugging her.

"Really?" Katniss whispered against his neck.

"Really." He scooped her chin so she was facing him "You love me… Real or not real?" He already knew the answer… it was so obvious but he still wanted to hear it.

"Real." She whispered back. He scooped her face one more time to give her a sweet passionate kiss.

"Who knew you were the jealous type?" Peeta teased his _girlfriend _when she pulled away,

There ya go! Please R & R I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did :D


End file.
